


Playing Well With Others

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, M/M, PWP, Possessive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jensen has warned Jared about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Well With Others

It’s all he can do really, to turn around in the chair and hide his face from the world.  He looks up to see Jared coming his way and has enough awareness to know what he’d do if Jared touched him just now, so he jumps away, making some joke and smiling so the audience doesn’t think anything of his quick get away.  It’s almost too much when Jared asks him to sign the shirt, too much to know that Misha has just bent him over in front of everyone, but it’s a gesture and he knows it for what it is. 

 

He signs his name over Jared’s heart and that’s a gesture too.  When he looks over at Misha to set the marker down there’s something darker in Misha’s eyes, like he gets it.  Like he knows whose name is written on Jared’s heart and Jensen feels like he can breathe again. 

 

They all go to do their things, heading off in different directions at different times and he sees Misha through out the day and no hard feelings or anything so he’s ready to put the whole thing behind him.  Ready to forgive and forget and just get some fucking sleep because he hates these things with a passion.  He loves the fans, and loves that they support them the way they do, but he’s an actor, not a comedian and his skill at entertaining comes from playing other people.  It’s not him. 

 

When he walks out of the elevator and finds Misha talking to Jared outside the door of their rooms though, sees him put his hand on Jared’s heart it’s more than he can handle.  Jared backs away from Misha’s hand, like he knows the other man is reaching for something that isn’t his and neither have seen Jensen yet, but he’s seeing red. 

 

He’s a professional though, so he steps out of the safety of the elevator and walks down the hall.  Misha takes a step away as he sees Jensen and then Jared looks up with wide eyes.  He looks like a kid caught watching his best friend steal cookies, hoping for a share of the goods if he gets away with it but telling him every step of the way they shouldn’t. 

 

And really.  They shouldn’t.

 

Jensen has warned Jared about this.  There must be something in his eyes right then because Jared’s suddenly speechless and Misha’s brow is furrowed like there’s something he needs to figure out. 

 

“Can I talk to you Jared?”  He asks.

 

Jared just nods.

 

“Hey do you guys wann-”

 

“No.”  Jensen said abruptly, rudely, but when his eyes travel away from Jared’s to look at Misha the other man looks away quickly. 

 

 “See you guys later then.”

 

“Yeah uh… later man.”  Jared says with a nervous laugh and part of Jensen revels in that, in the sound of Jared worried and wondering. 

 

Jensen gets his room open and steps through, knowing Jared will follow and close it behind him.  He moves to the window and stands in front of it for a minute, just taking it in, taking in the view and the atmosphere. 

 

“Jen?”  Jared’s still standing by the door, hands held in front of him like a school boy waiting to see the principle when he knows he’s done something wrong.  It’s all Jensen can think about, Misha touching him.  Jared letting him.  Jared knowing. 

 

“I warned you Jared.”  Jensen says softly.  He turns away from the window and walks closer to Jared.  “You knew earlier, knew what that did to me.  You knew and you apologized right there with everyone to see.”

 

“Jensen, it was harmless.”

 

“The way he bent you over in front of all those people?”  Jensen asks.  “Was that harmless Jared?  Was it harmless when he looked at me, dared me to stop it?”  He circles Jared as he’s talking, not allowing his lover to look him in the face and gain his composure.  He needs to feel what he’s done before he can fix it.  “Was it harmless when he touched you Jared?  When he placed his hand on your heart?”

 

“Jensen, I didn’t let-”

 

“No, you didn’t.”  Jensen said, coming around to face Jared then, one hand reaching up and pulling Jared’s face up so that he’s looking him in the eye instead of staring at his shoes.  “But you let him close enough to do it.  You let him close enough to think it was okay to touch you like I do.  You think I don’t see that Jared?  You think I don’t know what you’d let him do if it weren’t for me?  You think I don’t know how much you want to see how pretty Misha looks when he comes in you?  How sweet his voice sounds when he’s saying your name?”

 

“Jen-”

 

Jensen lets go of his face then, his anger too much to handle just yet.  Instead he comes up behind Jared and pushes hard.  Jared barely gets his hands up in time to catch himself against the wall but then Jensen is there, pressing him hard into it. 

 

“I warned you Jared.  I don’t share and I don’t play well with others.”

 

He barely has those words out before his hands come around to the front of Jared’s pants, undoing them and sliding them down this legs.  Jared starts to say something, but Jensen slaps him hard on the back of his thigh and instead Jared thumps his head against the wall in front of him.  He knocks Jared’s shoes off, then pulls his socks and pants off. 

 

When Jensen stands he grabs a handful of Jared’s hair and pulls back.  “Don’t fucking play with me Jared.  I don’t like games.”

 

“I don’t.  I know.  Jensen, please…”

 

“Please what Jared?”

 

“Let me make it up to you.  I’m sorry.  You’re right and I was wrong and I want to make you happy.  Please let me.  Tell me how.”

 

This was more like it, but it wasn’t enough.  “I can make myself happy Jared.”  He says and without preamble pushes one finger into Jared.  He can see the way Jared’s straining to keep quiet, straining to keep his filthy mouth from bouncing off the walls like it normally does when Jensen has him naked.  Only this is different and Jared knows it, even if he doesn’t know how Jensen will react when jealousy rears it’s head. 

 

When Jared starts pushing back Jensen adds another finger.  He knows it’s too soon, knows that it burns and hurts a little because of the way Jared stops moving and forces himself to stay still, but this is punishment and they both know it.  Even with that though, Jensen can see Jared’s cock filling, see him hardening for him and what he’s doing.  He thrusts a third finger in and Jared tilts his head back.  Jensen bites down hard on his shoulder and Jared moans.

 

“You like this don’t you?”  Jensen asks.  “Like it hard like this?  Bet you want more.  Bet you would love for me to fuck you right now, hard and fast against this wall.”

 

He follows his words with action.  He stands back for a second, slipping his shirt over his head before removing the rest of his clothes.  He can feel Jared looking over his shoulder, keeping his eyes down for fear of incurring more wrath by looking him in the eye. 

 

“Gonna do it now.”  Jensen says, not bothering with anything more than a spit job across his hand and onto his cock before he’s pushing up into Jared, pushing and moaning because fucking hell he feels good like this.  Jared’s stance shifts slightly to give them more room, more leverage to work and then Jensen’s hands are on his waist pulling him, bending him forward more until he’s almost in half, his hands on the wall supporting him as much as his feet are.  “Think Misha would know what to do with you, bent over like this for real Jared?”  He asks.

 

“Jen… please…”

 

“Think he’d know how to make you scream like I can?  Make you beg for it like me?”

 

He’s pounding into him hard now, like if he can just hit hard enough, just once, it will go away.  And then he hits that spot, making Jared howl with it, and it does go away.  The anger and jealousy is replaced with a smug certainty that this is his and his alone.  No one can make Jared feel like he does and they both know it, both remember it now.

 

His hips continue to fuck hard into Jared though, never stopping the brutal pace until Jared’s begging makes it back to his ears.  Whispers and whimpers and ‘please Jen’ and ‘let me’ and ‘fuck... anything… please…’

 

It’s enough to send him over the edge and Jensen paints Jared with his come, marking him inside, in places that no other person ever gets to touch.

 

He takes a few minutes to calm his breathing, then pulls out, Jared whimpering when he does.  It’s not a sound he hears often and his smirk is firmly in place because of it.  He goes to the bathroom and cleans up before coming back.  He drops a fresh cloth on the table by the bed, then pushes Jared away from the wall where he’s still standing.  Jensen stops by the bed, sitting on the edge of it and has Jared stand between his legs.  It’s tempting, having Jared so near.  He’s still hard and wanting and Jensen can see how difficult it is for Jared not to touch himself but he’s waiting, trying to prove himself for Jensen.

 

“No more playing Jared.”

 

Jared nods.

 

“You’ll explain this to Misha as well.”

 

“Jen…”

 

“I don’t care how you explain it to Misha.  This is your secret Jared, not mine, but if you want me and you want the secret you find a way to tell Misha to keep his hands off or I will.  You won’t like it if I decide Misha needs to know your mine and mine alone Jared.  It won’t be pretty.  And it won’t be private.”

 

And that is the heart of the matter, he supposes.  The fact that Jared doesn’t want to come out about this makes it hard for Jensen who wants nothing more than the be with the man he loves.  He doesn’t want to have to hide who they are, and when Misha bent Jared over… in front of all those people… 

 

“Jared?”

 

Jared looks at him then, his eyes dark with need, but strong underneath, certain.  Like no matter what secret he’s keeping, it isn’t because he doesn’t believe in them.  “Alright.  I’ll take care of it.”

 

It’s enough.  “Then I’ll take care of you.”  He says, wrapping his fingers around Jared’s cock.  He runs his fingers down the length, pulling and squeezing, the right pressure and pace to set his lover off.  It doesn’t take long and Jared is coming long and hard over his hand and across Jensen’s chest. 

 

His knees almost give out and Jensen pulls him onto the bed.  He grabs the cloth from the bedside, wiping his chest off and then running it over Jared, cleaning him with steady, gentle strokes. 

 

When he drops it off the side of the bed, he crawls up and under the bedspread.  He pulls the other side down and motions for Jared who curls up beside him, facing him.  Fingers touch his face lightly and Jensen kisses them. 

 

Jared sighs softly then, gesture accepted.  “I love you Jen.”

 

“Yeah Jay.  I know.”

 

 

“I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s done.  Don’t worry about it Jared.  Just… make him back off, alright?  Because I swear…”

 

“What?”  Jared asks, this morbid curiosity of his taking the lead now that he knows he’s safe once more in Jensen’s bed.

 

“It took everything in me not to push Misha off you and bend you over myself Jared.  Don’t test me like that again.  I don’t… I’m not good when I get jealous.”

 

A light kiss lands on his lips and Jensen smiles as Jared pushes him flat on the mattress so he can lay his head on Jensen’s chest.

 

 “I don’t know Jen.  I think you were pretty awesome.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://atsugari8.livejournal.com/profile)[atsugari8](http://atsugari8.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of Jensen getting jealous over Misha bending Jared over at the convention. Hope you like!


End file.
